They didn't see it coming
by yeahishipdrarry
Summary: Vincent Krabbe rescues Katie Bell from the forest beginning his infatuation with her. But could this become dangerous when her family uncovers hidden truths and tries to tear them apart... FIRST EVER KRABELLE ON THIS SITE


**Before you think this pairing is too weird and it will be freaky hear me out! I like doing new pairings that people have literally never done before or are very rare. Now on this site I have discovered there are very few for either character but together as a pairing there are none. So please read the first Katie Bell/Vincent Crabbe this site has seen (I'm going to call them... KRABELLE!) Enjoy this :)**

_They didn't see it coming_

_Quote of the day: "We had to write about our hero at school, Mr Mason; I wrote about you." ~ Dudley Dursley, Philosopher's Stone _

It had been a stupid idea to go blindly wandering in the Forbidden Forest, Katie Bell thought as she walked. It had been hours since the sun had gone down and the sky had gone dark. She was tired, hungry and cold not to mention terrified of all the creatures lurking in the shadows. She'd been told by Professor Snape that this special type of fungus was only found in certain forests in the UK, the forest in their grounds being one of the few. However her determination to get herself the best potions mark in the class had led her to getting lost.

A twig cracked near her and she spun around to see a hulking figure by the tree. Katie resisted the urge to scream as she called out, "Who is that in the shadows? Show yourself now!"

"It's OK, I don't want to scare you or anything!" the male voice said. "I am Vincent Crabbe, I'm a couple of years below you at school. I saw you go into the forest a few hours back and when you didn't come out I came in to find you."

He walked straight into the clearing and at once she recognized him as one of the foolish henchmen who wandered around after Draco Malfoy. His other friend, Gregory Goyle, she had spoken to once and had been struck by how stupid he was. She supposed she had just assume that he was of similar intelligence levels and attractiveness as well.

But he had a light dusting of stubble on his jaw line, a nicely defined jawline at that she noticed. He had sparkling eyes although she couldn't make out the colour in the dark light, illuminated only by his wand. She took a couple of steps forwards and then asked, "Why did you bother coming to find me?"

"Do you want to be stuck in here overnight then?" he asked with a smile.

"Of course not but lets face it, neither of your friends would have come and found me would they?"

"I am not my friends," he replied and she realized that she had actually managed to really insult him now. For a minute they stood in a very pregnant and awkward silence until Katie said, "I'm sorry that I insulted you..."

"That's OK, loads of people think that I am going to be just like my friends. I suppose I've never really gone full out to put them straight. Oh, you're freezing cold! Here, have my coat, then we can walk back. You're actually not all that far from the forest boundary anyway."

He handed his coat to her and she gratefully took it and slipped it on, thankful for the warmth it brought. He took her arm then and they walked back through the forest for no more than twenty minutes before they came back out by Hagrid's Hut. Inside the lights were flickering brightly and they could see Hagrid sitting tending to what looked like a deformed potato baby. Still they continued walking right up until they reached the castle until Katie turned round to face him.

"Thank you Crabbe, I-"

"It's Vincent, please," he said with a smile.

"Thank you so much for waiting and then coming in to find me, risking your own safety as well. Most people wouldn't have done that. I don't suppose there is anything that I could do as a thank you or anything I could give you?"

"A date?" he asked sounding rather nervous.

"W-with me?" she asked.

"Look don't worry about it you don't have to or anything because why would someone like you want to go out with someone like me?"

"I would like to go on a date with you, Vincent," she said with a shy smile. Even though he was a year or so younger than she was he was handsome and looked a lot older. He grinned hugely when she said that and then said, "I'll walk you back to your dormitory and then you and I shall talk more in the morning alright?"

She was suddenly aware it had to be around one in the morning and blushed as he led them up towards the Gryffindor Tower. When they reached there she handed him back his robes and then he bent down slightly and hugged her. She climbed inside, ignoring the Fat Lady's comments about how late she was, and went straight to bed.

"Where on earth were you last night?" were the first words that met her ear when she woke the next morning. Her friend was sitting on the end of her bed asking her the question.

"I got lost in the Forbidden Forest," she replied sleepily.

"No way! I told you it was a stupid idea to try and find those mushrooms last night but did you listen? How did you get out?" Leanne asked eagerly.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you," she answered.

"Try me?" Leanne said.

"How about I say that someone _very _unexpected decided to check if I was alright when I didn't come out. He came in and rescued me, then walked me all the way back to the common room," she said with a small smile.

Leanne begged her to tell but she wouldn't say more only saying, "I am meeting him downstairs later so maybe you'll see then."

Katie went down to breakfast whilst Leanne was still showering and sat down with her friends at the Gryffindor Table. Ten minutes into her breakfast she heard the girl opposite her say, "What the hell do you want, Crabbe?" with a fair amount of distaste in her voice.

Katie whirled round and said, "Vincent!"

"Hey Katie, I just wondered if I could speak with you for a couple of minutes alone maybe? If it's not too much trouble of course..." he added.

"About what?" one of her other friends piped up annoyingly. "Surely anything you wish to say to her can be said in front of all of us?"

"What myself and Vincent have to discuss is for our ears only, thank you," Katie reprimanded her friends, "So I shall see you guys later because I am going to go and talk to Vincent."

She got up from her seat and walked off with Vincent out of the hall, until they reached a small alcove. Sitting down and casting a disillusionment charm on the area she turned and gave him a massive smile. Vincent smiled right back at her before saying, "So tomorrow is Hogsmeade then? Did you really mean what you said about wanting to go on a date with me?"

"Sure I do," she replied smiling. "I could do with having some fun and you seem really nice."

They arranged to meet the next morning in the Entrance Hall at ten so they could walk down to Hogsmeade together. Katie woke early on the Saturday Morning feeling rather excited and a little bit nervous. She pulled on her favourite jeans and a nice pink top before heading down to have some breakfast before meeting Vincent. But it wasn't long before she was joined by someone sitting down next to her.

"Vincent? I thought we were meeting at ten?" she said with a smile.

"We were but I wondered if it may be permittable for me to sit with you this breakfast as none of my friends have come down yet?" he asked.

"Sure," she replied blushing a pretty pink.

They spent a very quiet breakfast together, occasionally glancing at each other, blushing when they caught the other's eyes. At the end of breakfast they both got to their feet wondering whether they should say something. Vincent nodded politely to Katie who then linked her arm through his albeit slightly awkwardly before they left the hall together. To say they didn't attract any attention would be a largely untrue lie. Everyone stared at the Slytherin and Gryffindor who had been on opposite sides of the war walking now arm in arm.

They walked quietly down to Hogsmeade but by the time they ended up in The Three Broomsticks for Lunch they were having fluent conversations. Katie guffawed with laughter as they sat down after one of Crabbe's amusing anecdotes about his first attempt at casting a spell with a wand that wasn't his. "So after thirty six hours in St Mungo's I began to look more human that chicken again, but only just."

Katie laughed again. By the time he walked her back to her dormitory that night she was smiling so hard she thought her cheeks might tear in half. When he reached the portrait hole they turned to face each other now both flushing. Then her blue eyes met his green eyes and gently he leant down and kissed her tenderly on the lips.

When they pulled away five minutes later the Fat Lady said, "In my day kisses like that would have merited expulsion..."

Katie gave him one last kiss on the cheek before disappearing inside the common room with a small smile.

Six months later and it was almost the end of the year. It was in fact the Easter Holidays and Katie had invited Vincent back to her house, to have dinner with her mother and father. It had been arranged by her Mother who was dying to meet Katie's first boyfriend and to put her father's mind at rest. As they got off the train together laughing happily they headed over to where Katie's parents were standing.

"Mother, Father, this is my boyfriend, the lovely Vincent Crabbe!" she chirped.

But her father's face went pale and her mother looked horrified filling both the teenagers with worry. Then her father stepped forwards and said, "I don't want you or your murdering father to come near me and my family ever again, or I will personally kill you."

"Father?" Katie said horrified as Vincent took a step back with what looked like horrible understanding coming to his face. "Vincent? Mother? Will someone please tell me what the hell is going on here?"

"Your _boyfriend's _father killed my brother, your Uncle Jack," spat her father. "This boy ruined his family's lives and destroyed his forever."

"Father it was his Dad, Vincent is not like that-"

"Katie, you are not allowed to see him any more, there is nothing more to be said. You must leave now and go home before I get too angry and lose myself. Come on Veronica, let's go."

They marched off the platform dragging a sobbing Katie after them as other parents watched on. Vincent stood there wondering what the hell he was supposed to do before he yelled out, "KATIE I LOVE YOU!"

Then he ran from the platform ignoring the stares and whispers. Vincent ran through the streets of muggle London not caring that he looked slightly odd in all. He hadn't even bothered with his trunk, not caring about anything except getting away from there. He ran for hours until he was so tired he couldn't take another step. Slumping down against a muggle building he wondered what to do now when it struck him.

He arrived at his Head of House's small building late in the evening, knowing that he would at least have somewhere to spend the night. Severus Snape had always promised each of his students that if he had any problems ever he could be trusted with them. Vincent knocked on the door using the faded brass knocker, shaped like some sort of bird of prey.

Snape opened the door and upon seeing who it was standing outside ushered him in without a word. Inside he took the boy's coat before leading him through to where he had clearly just made coffee and set it down in the sitting room. He plunged the coffee jug down until the dregs were firmly incased at the bottom before simply saying, "Tell me everything Vincent."

"My father killed my girlfriend Katie Bell's Uncle years ago and when her father found out who I was he went mad. He forbade her from seeing me and then told me he would kill me if I ever came near him or his family again."

"I see," the older man said.

"I am in love with her, Professor," he continued.

"Ah," Snape said.

"And I thought that you of all people would know what to do because you have always known what to do."

"Indeed. Now I know very little about love, having had the love of my life always just out of my reach. But I do know that if it is true love then nothing can stand in the way of it if the other person feels the same way. Not that I disbelieve you but are you sure Miss Bell does feel the same way?"

"Positive, I know she does."

"Then you must go and talk to her father and mother and prove to them that you are not the evil person your father was. And remember, it doesn't hurt to use some more Slytherin tactics sometimes to get your point across to them, alright?"

"Thank you Professor, I'll prove them wrong," Vincent said jumping to his feet, looking like he was about to leave that very same night.

"Vincent you can't go now. Her father needs some time to cool down and you need some time to get your words straight don't you? Now I have a spare room which you can sleep in tonight and then in the morning you can go and find her."

Vincent agreed and let the teacher lead him through to a rather nice room on the second floor. He couldn't sleep that night as he was so nervous with worry and yet he woke up when the cockerel crowed in the morning proving he must have at some point. He leapt from his bed and combed his fingers once through his hair. Casting a quick spell to straighten his robes and generally make him look more presentable he hurried down the stairs.

He found Snape in the kitchen sitting reading the Daily Prophet with a small frown etched onto his face. "Professor, I'm going to go now and find her but thank you so much for all the advice and letting me stay the night. I guess I shall be seeing you back at school."

"I suppose you shall. Good luck Vincent," he said before continuing reading his paper with less of a frown.

Vincent apparated once he was slightly down the lane from Severus' house to where Katie had told him her house was. He found it easily and looked up at the red brick building with a smile; he could do this, he could convince them. He walked up to the door and knocked once before stepping back anxiously. The door swung open to reveal her father standing there his face changing to furious when he saw it was Vincent.

"YOU!"

_Slytherin Methods_, echoed Snape's voice in his mind.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?"

_If it is true love nothing can stand in the way of it_, the voice said again.

"YOU BETTER-"

"Petrificus Totalus!" he shrieked pulling out his wand. Then he listened but when no one came running he pointed the wand straight at the man's head. "Obliviate."

FIVE YEARS LATER

Vincent Crabbe stood at the front of the church waiting for Katie to walk down the aisle on her father's arm. He congratulated himself on managing to obliviate all the memories of his brother being killed and replace them with him simply saying when questioned, "Time heals wounds, forgive and forget."

He had continued dating Katie through to the end of their seventh year before proposing four years later in a beautiful restaurant. Nine months on from that and they were here ready to get married, he couldn't wait. The only thing that had interrupted their happiness over the years was Professor Snape, always hanging over him. He had tried to speak to Vincent when they returned to school after Easter.

"What did you do?"

"I don't know what you mean," Vincent had said.

"You did something, there is no way he would have forgiven you like that considering exactly what happened during the murder. You were there," he hissed.

Vincent whirled round. "I was young and didn't know what was happening, it wasn't like I did anything. Now please, _Professor_, can you just let myself and Katie be because we are happy and that is all that matters."

But for the last term at Hogwarts he had been shadowed by the teacher constantly until he left. The last thing the teacher had said to him was, "I'll find out, you know I will."

Vincent switched his thoughts back to the current time as the music began to play and the doors opened. In walked Katie looking stunning with her father holding her arm tightly in his. David walked her straight up to him and then kissed on the cheek and shook his hand before walking to sit next to Katie's mother.

The ceremony went smoothly – Draco remembered the rings, no one cried too loud – until the Vicar said, "Are there any objections? Speak now or forever hold your peace!"

There was silence for half a second of silence before a voice said, "I object to this marriage!"

Everyone whirled round but it was Draco who said, "Severus?"

**Well done for reading a whole new pairing that I bet you've never read before! Please review because I feel there could almost be a short sequel but of course if there is little interest I shan't bother! Thanks and I hope this wasn't too weird for you ;)**

**Charlotte x x x**

**PS. The 7th Harry Potter came out (Part 1) on DVD today so I was inspired to write away :) x x x **


End file.
